Gary
|enemies = |likes = Music, having fun with his brother, his friends and family, singing for others, hanging out with his friends, helping Matthew, eating meat, playing video games, scientific technology|dislikes = Getting on Tommy and Rodney's bad side, violence, seeing his brother sad, Butch, villains, losing his fur, selfishness,|powers = Speed, strength, intelligence, singing, immortality,|weapons = Claws, teeth,|fate = Continues to live happily with his friends and family.}}'''Gary '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the oldest son of Lanny and Tia, oldest brother of Leon and one of Matthew's best friends. Background Gary is the first-born of Lanny and Tia. Leon was born three years later. During his first day of preschool, Gary initiated a long-lasting friendship with Tommy and Rodney after playing tag with each other after school. As Gary grew into a teenager, he developed a love of musician and was hoping to pass his teachings down to his younger brother, Leon. During his times at high school, Gary helped Leon defend students from the sadistic bully, Butch. Gary also played soccer with his childhood friends who were going to his high school. In the present day, when Leon turned fifteen years old, he finally developed a love for music. Gary was ecstatic to learn that his brother is signing up for the music competition. Winner gets to play on stage with the rock and roll band, the Rats. Gary also learned that the winner could take a family member and a friend with them. Once school ended, the Leopards went to the guitar store to buy a guitar and a book on how to play it. Once the Leopards returned home, Leon made an effort to try out his new guitar with Gary reading the instructions to him. Unfortunately, the instructions were hard for Leon to understand. Even worse, Gary hasn't played a guitar himself, so he doesn't know to play it. The Leopards didn't know what to do until Gary remembered that his friend, Gaspard was a musician and an expert on guitars. He figured that he could help Leon play the guitar. Back at the Woodland Castle, Matthew kindly agreed to help Leon train for the competition. For the next two hours, Matthew taught Leon how to handle and take care of his guitar. With those basics, Matthew taught Leon how to play the guitar. When Gary and Matthew suggested that they should take a break, Leon was afraid that he wasn't ready for the competition. To help Leon practice for the competition, the gang was going to go the Music Plaza to practice. Upon arriving at the Music Plaza, Leon became stage frightened since this was first playing singing in front of a crowd. Beside the stage, Matthew told Leon to breathe. Leon calmed himself down and began to sing his very own song. Once he ended the song, the crowd cheered for Leon. Gary told his brother, that he's so proud of him. As the trio were walking back to the house, Butch confronted Leon while Parker and Terrence held Gary and Matthew back. To prevent Leon from participating in the contest, Butch smashed Leon's guitar to bits. Leon ran back to his house to cry. In order to help his brother, he went back to the castle to fix the guitar with help from Matthew. The next day, during the competition, Gary was able to convince the judge to let Leon go second. The judge called Leon up to the stage, where he discovered that his brother and friend fixed his guitar. He embraced them for giving him another chance to make his dream come true. Leon played his song and won the competition. Gary and Matthew tagged along with Leon as they travel to New York to play with the Rats. Personality Gary is a relaxed and confident leopard who encourages people to follow their dreams no matter what anyone says. He is shown to be very optimistic and energetic like his brother and father. He loves to attend sport games, concerts and science fairs. Gary is shown to be a wise and cheerful individual because he tells his friends not to let hatred cloud their mind. He tends to support his friends in a chipper and cheerful manner by singing them a song. Just like Leon, Gary doesn't want to be a part of Tommy's selfish schemes. Unless if it's to help a family member or friend, Gary will help. In the episodes where Tommy and Rodney serve as anti-heroes, Gary doesn't usually join the duo, he usually stays home with Leon or helps Matthew with his experiments. One of the reasons why Gary doesn't argue with Leon is because he doesn't want to make him upset and second of all, he's against violence and doesn't want an argument to lead to an intense fight. Gary doesn't say that violence isn't answer, he just tells a person not to engage into violent fight, which can lead to harm. With Leon being incredibly stubborn, Gary does everything to make things right with his brother, whether he wants help or not. Physical appearance Gary is a slender and muscular leopard wearing a bronze Christian necklace Appearances The Black Lion 2 Gary is seen at the talent show at the beginning of the film. After the talent show, he bids Matthew a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Gary isn't seen again until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. The North Wooten Gary is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is seen later in the film when he helps Matthew defeat Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Gary isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is playing different arcade games with his family and friends. The Black Lion Gary serves as one of the tritagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Musicians Category:Siblings Category:Nephews Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:African characters Category:Jungle animals